His Affection
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: "Cinta itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, aru!"/Ketika cinta memaksanya menerima, ketika cinta membuat dirinya hampir gila, ketika cinta berpaling tanpa kata-kata, hanya terpana dirinya tidak berdaya./IvanxYao/Mind to RnR?


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**His Affection © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), belum sesuai EYD, use the human name, contains of Shounen-ai/Boys Love, AU, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Star's Affextion**

**.: RoChu :.**

* * *

Malam semakin kelam dan kelam. Angin malam tetap menyiksa biar pakaian tebal sudah terpasang. Tapi di sana, di rumah megah nan besar bergaya Russia itu, pemuda itu masih di sana. Masih berdiri di balkon depan rumahnya sedari tadi. Pandangannya yang senada violet itu seakan tidak berkedip. Terus saja memandang ke arah langit, langit yang bahkan tidak bertabur bintang sama sekali malam itu.

Raut wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu tampak tidak bisa dijelaskan. Pikirannya memang sedang rumat. Ia ingin memikirkannya sendirian. Bahkan pintu kamarnya sengaja ia kunci agar adik-adiknya—terutama Natalia—tidak masuk dan menambah pusing kepalanya.

Untunglah jalanan sangat sepi. Ia jelas tidak mau seorangpun melihat raut wajahnya yang berantakan ini, hancur saja _image_-nya di mata orang lain kalau sampai itu terjadi. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya di sekolah nanti?

Ia mendesah pelan, uap air berwarna putih yang keluar dari mulutnya terlihat jelas kala itu. Sedikit kehangatan dalam tubuhnya telah pergi, maka semakin lama ia akan semakin kedinginan.

Tidak bohong. Pemuda berambut perak itu sudah kedinginan sejak sedari tadi. Pakaian yang ia kenakan memang tidak setebal biasanya—Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

Sebenarnya kenapa pemuda ini? Tidak, bukan karena ia baru saja mendengar kalau salah satu adiknya hamil di luar nikah. Masalah ini sebenarnya terdengar jauh lebih sepele dibandingkan dengan itu.

Ya, sebenarnya karena pemuda China itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu. Pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wang Yao.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri sejak pemuda China itu muncul dalam kehidupannya. Semisal saja, sejak seminggu setelah Wang Yao pindah ke sekolahnya, Ia sudah memiliki tiga surat panggilan dan teguran guru yang ia sendiri pun malas menghitungnya. Alasannya pun beragam; melamun ketika pelajaran, datang terlambat ke sekolah, lupa mengerjakan PR, dan nilai tes yang turun drastis.

Silahkan katakan kalau ia ini berlebihan. Pada kenyataannya ia sendiri juga beranggapan demikian. Ia sudah berusaha fokus pada pelajarannya, tapi tetap saja gagal. Pikirannya penuh oleh Wang Yao. Senyumannya yang khas, cara bicaranya yang aneh, kebiasaannya membawa-bawa boneka panda di dalam ranselnya, akhiran '-_aru_' ketika ia bicara, hobi memasaknya—oh lihat, tanpa sadar ternyata ia sudah tahu—cukup—banyak tentang pemuda China itu.

Dan jangan lupakan juga hari itu, hari ketika jam istirahat berbunyi dan seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelasnya masing-masing.

Pemuda Russia itu memang paling malas mengantre lama di kantin. Ia memang suka keramaian, tapi bukan berarti ia suka menunggu lama sembari berdesakan dengan orang lain hanya demi sebuah roti Inggris. Hei, ini bukanlah gurauan belaka. Kalau kau telat datang ke kantin, kau akan kehabisan roti Francis yang tekenal enak itu. Pada akhirnya—mau tak mau—harus cukup puas dengan memakan roti Inggris.

Ia tidak mau seperti itu. Pemuda Russia itu sudah cukup mencoba roti Inggris yang rasanya aneh itu ketika berkunjung ke rumah Arthur. Dan itu sudah cukup. Karena itu ia terbiasa membawa bekal dari rumah.

Pemuda Russia itu membuka tas ranselnya. Mata _violet_-nya sedikit melebar ketika mendapati hanya ada buku-buku tebalnya di dalam sana. Masih dengan senyuman—palsu—khasnya, ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Sayang sekali, bekal itu tidak juga ketemu. Padahal ia yakin sekali sudah memasukan bekal itu ke dalam tasnya.

Sedang sibuk mencari, ia menemukan sebuah kertas kecil terselip di sela-sela halaman buku pelajaran sastranya. Melirik sekilas saja, ia hapal betul itu tulisan tangan Natalia. Dan perasaannya langsung tidak enak saat itu juga.

_Bekalmu ada padaku. Kalau mau mengambilnya kembali, datang saja ke kelasku. With Love—Natalia Arlovskaya. _Ia mendesah kecil. Entah apa yang direncanakan Natalia—apapun itu—sepertinya tidaklah bagus.

Ya sudahlah. Mau tidak mau jam istirahat siang ini akan ia habiskan berdiam diri di kelas saja. Lagi pula ia tidak terlalu lapa—

'_Krukkk...'_

Memalukan. Tapi syukurlah sejauh mata memandang kelas sudah kosong. Kecuali—

"Kau lapar, _aru_?"

Seperti tersengat listrik. Pemuda Russia itu—untuk pertama kalinya—menyesal sekian detik lalu melupakan Wang Yao. Ya, bahkan ia lupa sejak tadi Yao duduk di bangku tepat di belakangnya dan belum juga beranjak sejak tadi.

Mendapati Pemuda berhidung mancung itu diam saja, Yao kembali bersuara, "Kau mau? Aku membawa bekal. Dan ini terlalu banyak sebenarnya, _aru_. Jadi jangan sungkan, _aru_."

Ia masih diam. Entah bingung mau menjawab apa, atau tidak mampu berkata-kata? Apapun itu, Yao mulai sedikit tergerak.

"_Aiya_! Hap!" Entah sejak kapan, sebuah makanan bulat masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Yao berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan memegang bekal makanannya sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang sumpit.

Pemuda Russia itu pun mulai mengunyah dan menelan pelan makanan yang tidak ia kenal itu. Tapi apapun itu, rasanya enak sebenarnya.

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya ketika menyadari kalau yang tadi memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya adalah Yao sendiri. Dengan sumpitnya, dengan tangannya.

"Tidak buruk 'kan, _aru_?" Yao berujar sebari mulai memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ya, masih dengan sumpit yang tadi. Sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapi—dengan paksa—pemuda Russia itu.

"_Aiya_, kenapa wajahmu memerah, _aru_? Apa aku menaruh terlalu banyak cabai dalam bekalku?" ujarnya, ketika itu.

Pemuda Russia itu cepat-cepat menggeleng kuat. Raut wajahnya pun kembali seperti dirinya yang biasanya. "Um ... enak sekali kok, _da_!"

"Akhirnya kau bersuara, _aru_!" Yao berujar dengan sedikit menunjukkan wajah cemberut. Tapi sekian detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Ayo makan sama-sama, _aru_!"

Hari itu benar-benar puncaknya. Segala hal tentang Yao berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Membuat hari-harinya kian kacau dan membuatnya ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Oh oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi ia tidak bergurau ketika seluruh bintang di langit yang ia lihat saja bagaikan membentuk rasi bintang bergambar wajah pemuda China itu. Bahkan wajah Natalia saja jadi terasa mirip dengan Yao. Ah, tetap saja berlebihan.

Tapi ada hari lainnya, hari-hari berikutnya. Ia juga tidak akan pernah lupa hari di mana Yao mulai menjauhi dirinya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau pemuda Russia itu sering sekali mengajak orang lain untuk 'bersatu dengannya' memberikan kesan—atau memang benar?—_yandere_ kepadanya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia sering mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada orang lain. Mungkin hasratnya untuk menjadi pemimpin yang terkuatlah yang membuatnya demikian.

Sampai pada suatu saat Yao juga mendengarnya. Mendengar pemuda itu mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak lebih dari sebuah gertakan—ah tidak, perasaan sang pemuda Russia tidaklah sedangkal itu. "_Yao-Yao, bersatulah denganku, da!_" Kala itu, bahkan bukan hasrat gelap dan terdalamnya yang berbicara. Ia ingin bersatu, 'bersatu' yang berbeda dari 'bersatu' yang ia ucapkan untuk orang lain. 'Bersatu' yang hanya untuk Yao. 'Bersatu' karena ia mencintainya.

Kala itu, raut wajah Yao berubah. Menyisakan secuil tusukan jarum di dalam hatinya. "Maaf, _aru_. Sepertinya bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, _aru_." Saat itu pemuda China itu pun berlari menuju kelas. Ia tidak mengerti, bahkan setelah itu Yao tidak pernah mau berbasa-basi dengannya lagi.

Kebanyakan mereka yang sudah kenal dengannya memang demikian. Bahkan di dalam kelas, pemuda Russia itu tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Semuanya terlalu takut akan sifat _yandere _miliknya yang dinilai mengerikan. Padahal, ia bukannya mesum seperti Francis, tidak sok pahlawan seperti Alferd, tidak suka menghayal seperti Arthur, tapi hanya dia yang tidak punya teman dekat. Oke, pengecualian untuk adik-adiknya. Sebenarnya adik-adiknya pun tidaklah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Hanya Wang Yao. Hanya Yao yang tersenyum secerah itu untuknya, hanya Yao yang mau bicara dengannya, hanya Yao yang mau membagi makanannya, hanya Yao lah yang membuat pikirannya kian hari semakin kacau.

Ada secuil perasaan menyesakan ketika sadar bahwa Yao mulai menjauhinya—seperti yang lain. Apa Yao mulai takut padanya juga setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Siapa yang tahu. Tapi jika itu benar, ia ingin sebuah mesin waktu tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya. Atau setidaknya ia bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Malam semakin larut. Pemuda Russia itu bahkan samar-samar dapat mendengar suara dentingan jam antik yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Jam itu sudah berbunyi saat tengah malam, bunyi kala ini artinya sudah jam tiga pagi. Oh, sudah hampir pagi dan ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Tubuhnya semakin menggiggil, tapi bahkan rasanya itu tidak menganggu sama sekali.

"Ivan, _aru_?"

Suara itu berbisik lembut di telinganya. Pemuda Russia tentu ingat kalau rumah Yao berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Yao ada di sana, duduk di teras rumah kayu bergaya Chinanya. Duduk dengan cangkir teh hangat menemaninya.

Sekarang Yao pun masih di sana, bahkan pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi tak satupun enggan melempar pandangan. Yao yang pertama, wajahnya memerah malu dan tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Ia segera menuang teh ke cangkir. "Kamu kedinginan, _aru_."

Pemuda Russia itu tersentak. Sebenarnya ia memang kedinginan, tapi apa benar-benar kelihatan?

"Kalau kau mau, bergabunglah ke sini, _aru_. Teh hijau bisa membuat suhu tubuhmu lebih stabil," tawar Yao.

Suara ramah yang ia tunggu itu terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda Russia itu bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya. Pergi ke luar rumahnya dan segera menghampiri tempat Yao berada.

Yao sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka pemuda itu akan sesemangat itu. Memangnya ia suka sekali dengan teh hijau? Yah, mungkin saja.

Yao terkekeh pelan sembari menuangkan teh untuk tamunya itu. "Duduklah, _aru_."

"Terima kasih, Yao _da_!" pemuda Russia itu pun duduk dengan sedikit antusias. Dan segera meneguk minumannya. Teh itu memang hangat, tapi pada nyatanya ia sudah merasa hangat sejak tadi, sejak Yao memanggil namanya, sejak Yao mulai berbicara padanya.

Sekian menit berlalu. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Entah karena apa, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka tampak gelisah. Hanya menikmati waktu malam yang dingin bersama. Itu saja.

"Maaf, _aru_."

Pemuda Russia itu sedikit tersentak. Yao baru saja meminta maaf padanya? Untuk apa?

"Jangan begitu, _da_. Yao tidak punya salah apapun padaku, _da_. Justru aku," balasnya, cepat. Alih-alih membuat suasana hangat kembali tercipta. Tapi seharusnya tidak bisa dengan cara seperti itu.

"_Aiya_, aku sudah menjauhimu beberapa hari ini, _aru_." Sanggahnya, "Maaf ya, _aru_. Aku pikir kau sangat menakutkan saat menyatakan ingin bersatu denganku, _aru_. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, bukankah itu tak lebih hanya sebuah gertakan, kan? Aku sangat merasa bersalah hingga tidak bisa tidur malam ini, _aru_."

"Ya, hanya gertakan, _da_." Jawab pemuda Russia itu, pelan. Hei, Ivan, bukankah berbohong itu tidak baik?

"Ivan tidak marah padaku 'kan, _aru_? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _aru_."

"Eh? Ha-ha, maaf, _da_. Aku hanya melamun sekian detik tadi, _da_. Ah, tentu saja aku tidak marah, _da_," pemuda Russia itu memasang senyuman khasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita tetap berteman, _aru_?"

"Tentu saja, _da_!"

Sebuah senyuman terukir manis di wajah oriental milik Yao. Memaksa hati pemuda Russia itu ikut melonjak. Perasaannya serasa bahagia dan hangat.

"Yao _da_, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa, _da_? Pemuda Russia itu berujar. Sepertinya kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyesali apa yang ia katakan, tapi raut wajah Yao berubah tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"_Aiya_, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _aru_?" Pemuda China itu sepertinya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi lawan bicaranya terlanjur penasaran.

"Tidak apa, _da_. Hanya menanyakan pendapatmu saja, _da_," jawabnya. Sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia segera menambahkan, "Ah, kalau tidak ma—"

"Cinta itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, _aru_!" jawabnya kemudian, pemuda Russia itu pun terpana. "Ah, tapi menyebalkan juga disaat yang bersamaan. Kalau menurutmu, _aru_?"

"Ya, demikian juga, _da_," jawabnya sekenanya.

Yao sedikit cemberut. Mendapati jawaban lawan bicaranya itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia harapkan.

"Tapi Yao _da_, bagaimana kalau kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lagi, _da_?" pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan. Bagi Yao, maupun bagi yang melontarkan pertanyaan sendiri.

"Ah! _Aru_ ..." pemuda China itu terdiam, seperti enggan—entah sulit menjawab. Sorot matanya memandangi air teh di dalam gelas miliknya. Sekian menit, hingga akhirnya suaranya yang setengah berbisik itu terdengar, "Salah seharusnya. Tapi ketika ia datang, kau tidak bisa menolaknya, _aru_."

Pemuda Russia itu terpana sekian detik, pandangannya tanpa sadar menerawang ke sembarang tempat.

"Ah, a-apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang terlalu menggelikan, _aru_?"

Saat itu, pandangan pemuda Russia itu beralih. Beralih menatap lawan bicaranya. Sorot mata Yao membuatnya tidak sampai hati. Yao sebenarnya berusaha tersenyum, tapi siapa yang tidak sadar dengan sorot mata itu?

Sesuatu membuat tatapan Yao berubah. Pemuda Russia itu yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan.

—Hup.

Dengan cepat, pemuda Russia itu membawa Yao ke dalam pelukannya. Percuma juga jika hanya kata maaf. Tapi ia ingin suasana hati Yao hangat seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Awalnya pemuda China itu tersentak. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia juga membutuhkan pelukan itu. ia balas memeluknya lebih erat. Suasana hatinya sedikit menghangat. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kesedihannya.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya, ketika disadarinya cairan hangat membasahi piyamanya. Wang Yao menangis.

"Ma-maaf, _aru_. Ini sangat memalukan, _aru_," ucapnya, bahkan tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _da_," balas pemuda Russia itu, sembari tersenyum. Berharap lawan bicaranya ikut tersenyum. Walau kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"—aku mencintainya, aru."

"Meskipun aku tahu ini salah, sangat salah, _aru_."

"Tapi dia menyerangku, dan meninggalkanku."

Suara bisikan Yao di tengah tangisannya terasa lembut dan menusuk di saat yang bersamaan. Pemuda Russia itu kembali tersenyum. Tersenyum dalam harapan kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Salam Kenal =3**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca, minna =)

Um... um... saya lagi suka banget sama pairing RoChu. Oh ya, RoChu itu singkatan dari apa ya? Kalau Russia X China kan jadinya RuChi? = 3 = #plakk

Jadinya malah cinta Ivan bertepuk sebelah tangan ya #cielah#... ini ceritanya Yao masih inget dan cintaaa (terlarang) banget sama adik durhakanya, Kiku.

_Aiya_, Ini fanfic Hetalia pertamaku XD Biasanya saya main di fandom sebelah, heho~ tapi baru-baru ini jatuh cinta sama anime Hetalia #terlambat banget#... xD terutama sama Arthur dan Yao! XD kya kyaa~!

Oke, akhir kata minta kripik dan sambalnya, ya~ :D

**Xie Xie! xD**


End file.
